gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing World Of Gumball Movie (LEGONerd 7.0)
“We were foolish to ignore him, and now, look around, the school is literally in a huge portal, I don’t want that” ”Thanks for always being on my side. Who’s with us?” -Gumball and Penny The Amazing World Of Gumball Movie is the final episode of The Amazing World Of Gumball and a movie canon to the show. It is also the continuation of The Oracle, The Copycats, The Spinoffs, The Future, and The Inquisition. Synopsis The clock is ticking. The gang have three whole hours until Elmore is turned into an entirely different Void. It’s up to Gumball and his friends to save the entire Elmore. Plot The film opens on an event that happened in 2011, right after Season 1. Miss Simian says that there’s an earthquake and everyone hides in the classroom and they find out that the earthquake is a portal to the void that is sucking up the whole school. Miss Simian then says that they have to evacuate the school and everyone runs out, except Rachel, who was sucked into the void but no one remembers her. Following the events of "The Team", the Wattersons, including Rob, Penny, Banana Joe, Tobias, And Banana Barbara find themselves in the Void, with only their school remaining. Banana Barbara paints a portal, but then realizes that this ending is inevitable. Meanwhile Finado and Moribunda accidentally fall into the void when they were trying to find Team Legend. They try to get out of the void, then Finado notices a door. Then they hear knocking on the door. They rush to the door and see that Rachel is there. She comes in and says that she has been in the Void for eight years. The gang use Superintendent Evil’s lab as a secret base. Finado tells Moribunda that he has a crush on Polly and she understands. They see that there is damage at the front entrance of the school and they rush to see what it is. Then they get captured by a ship. Run time 1h 48 min Characters Main Characters * Gumball (protagonist) * Darwin (deuteragonist) * Anais * Nicole * Richard * Rob * Banana Barbara * Banana Joe * Penny * Tobias * Tina * Clayton * Ocho * Rachel * Carrie * Sussie * Masami * Bobert * Chi Chi (antagonist) * Ribbit (antagonist) * Chi Chi’s Mom (antagonist) * Chi Chi’s Dad (antagonist) * Lord Bob/Van Shopkeeper (main antagonist) * Johnald Bites-Alot (antagonist, not known until last act) * Mic Graves (Cameo) Other Everyone else Trivia * After its theatrical release, the film/episode received 93% on Rotten Tomatoes. This is the very last episode of The Amazing World Of Gumball, other than spin-offs and miniseries. * The Van Shopkeeper is the main antagonist and his real form is Rob’s inter dimensional self, Lord Bob. Gallery See the gallery of The Amazing World Of Gumball Movie here Transcript See the Transcript Of The Amazing World Of Gumball Movie here Category:Movies